vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127759-morning-coffee-10062015-favourite-moments-in-wildstar-edition
Content ---- ---- Was this before or after the scheduled downtime (just making notes, we've had a few other reports of this in the bug section and it doesn't seem to be linked to the 'generic' lag that the EU servers have had for some time due to providers). | |} ---- ---- ---- Was yesterday evening. Will check again tonight and report back. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I forgot about the headstart madness. What a fun time that was! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- I actually hate Drusera so much... because she has better legs than me :( | |} ---- ---- ---- Wait- what were the Rush references? I caught the VH ones, but perhaps I just clicked too quickly through the others. Rush is easily my favorite band and I'm embarrassed to know I missed a reference anywhere . . . :( | |} ---- ---- When I got my first house and was able to decorate the snot out of it. True, I ran out of money in no time, but boy was I hooked from the git-go! My "wiser"-self understands now that housing isn't a sprint, but a long glorious marathon. :wub: | |} ---- I wish I could run through there again and do the quests... but I know there was at least a Limelight quest and Department YYZ. I am positive there were more! Love the "Might as well Jump" challenge... that whole place was awesome. I may level an alt just to do it again! | |} ---- ---- Ah, I feel like such a failure :( I missed both of those . . . | |} ---- These were hands-down my favorite questing areas, too. I just love how Carbine created such deliberate atmospheres in them. Another favorite moment was my husband and I doing that first shiphand back in the betas. We were gushing over how cool the lighting was (lol pattern), how creepy it was that our helmets only illuminated a cone, and then the story picked up with a mysterious alien outbreak and I was totally hooked. xD I also recall hopping around out on the asteroid and wondering what would happen if I jumped off. Much to my surprise, it let me! And much to my surprise again, I watched my screen fade to black and... Oops. XD But that was just so cool. Having come from FFXIV at the time, I was positively euphoric about having the ability to jump off stuff to my death once more. | |} ---- ---- If I had to choose one it would be: The MMO industry is littered with the corpses of game companies that wouldn't or couldn't achieve the development maturity needed to operate an MMO. While that level of discipline is common to software shops that develop large audience services the gaming segment remains unrepentantly seat-of-the-pants. For the past year Wildstar has been worth playing. Only recently has it been worth spending my own money on. I know I give you guys a lot of crap but I feel that you're putting in an honest effort (unlike some other companies) and things are moving in the right direction. Some of the highlights: The Lopp groomsman sitting near a couple of passed out? 'nok uh... ladies muttering "What has Lopp DONE?!" (I may or may not say that IRL :ph34r:). The Prototypes and Phagemaw kills of last weekend. Finally, and definitely not least the WSRP crowd has just been a top-notch group of people to RP with. :wub: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not sure if I'm misunderstanding here, but 2700 AP is way more than enough to do vet dungeons. It's almost enough to step into GA :D | |} ---- I saw someone talking about hitting 2900, maybe they were a raider? Is 30k HP okay as well? | |} ---- *pat* you're perfectly fine... breaking 2200/2300 is good enough for vet dungeons in many cases and 30k is actually fine since you're not tanking. Heck even as a tank I did most of the dungeons with 32k since most of mitigation is about armor anyway hehe... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----